


Right Off the Figurative Bat

by onyxjay



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Logic | Logan Sanders Has Feelings, Logic | Logan Sanders-centric, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:22:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25403038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onyxjay/pseuds/onyxjay
Summary: Logan does some research over his feelings.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Right Off the Figurative Bat

**Author's Note:**

> Based off [this post](https://a-non-binary-pan.tumblr.com/post/624088828025716736/ok-ok-hear-me-out)

Was it not normal for your heart to start beating more quickly when looking at a particular person? For your face to heat up when they smile at you like you’re their world? Or for you to have the urge to hold their hand when it was within grabbing distance?

That’s what Logan assumed for a long time. Because it felt perfectly normal for these things and more to happen regarding Roman. But then Logan began to notice something. He was like this _only_ for Roman. Not Patton, not Virgil, not Janus, and most certainly not Remus.

So why was Roman so different? Logan pondered over this for a while before deciding to do what he did best: research.

First search: _why do i feel warm when i look at someone?_

Several articles popped up. And what Logan saw they all had in common was they talked about being in love.

Logan frowned. In love? That was absurd. He wasn’t _in love_ with anyone. Perhaps a — what did Roman call it? — a crush would be more accurate.

He pulled up another tab and typed in: _how do i know if i have a crush?_

All right, time to look at the symptoms.

Many of them didn’t fit — why the hell would Logan stalk Roman? That was creepy — but there were enough for Logan to take seriously.

1) He did indeed feel giddy when he thought of Roman, something that Logan usually claimed was beneath him.

2) He was curious as to what Roman was up to, although that could be chalked up to worrying about his impact on Thomas.

3) Every once in a while, Logan would wonder what it would be like to lean over and rest his head on Roman’s shoulder.

4) Annoying reactions like his heart speeding up and his face warming were common.

5) His thoughts often drifted when he was researching; hell, Logan was literally doing research right now because of his feelings for Roman!

6) He didn’t exactly dress to impress — he wore the same thing after all — but he did try to smoothen his tie out or adjust his glasses whenever Roman approached.

And so many more.

Logan closed his laptop. His conclusion: He _did_ have a crush on Roman. So what was he supposed to do now?

“I should tell him,” Logan said. And without further ado, he stood and exited his room to find the creative side.

As he reached the door to Roman’s room, Logan heard singing and paused. There went his heart rate.

“Roman?” he called, knocking lightly.

The singing stopped. A second later, the door opened. Roman beamed at Logan. “Well, hello there, Specs. What brings you here?”

“To put it simply, I realize I have a crush on you,” Logan explained without preamble.

Roman was silent for a long moment. “I’m sorry?”

“I have a crush on you,” Logan repeated with a shrug. “I was doing some research on these unusual feelings that I had and came to the conclusion I like you. More than the others, anyway. These feelings don’t surface around them like they do with you.”

Roman continued to stare at him. “You just… told me? Right off the bat?”

It was Logan’s turn to be confused. “I’m going to assume that’s a figure of speech seeing as I do not have a bat on my person, not the animal nor the wooden tool used in sports.”

“Yes. It means immediately or spontaneously,” Roman said, looking uncomfortable at being the one with the definition.

“Ah, then yes. I did tell you right off the… figurative bat. Why, was I not supposed to?” Logan asked, his eyes rounding unconsciously.

“It’s not that you weren’t supposed to,” Roman replied awkwardly. “It’s just that most people — when they realize they have a crush on someone — they get nervous. And they don’t tell their crush right off the bat. Figurative or otherwise.”

"They don’t?” Oh shit, there went another symptom of crushes: overanalyzing their words. And there went Logan’s heart rate again, but in fear this time. “Did I mess things up? God, I should’ve looked up how to approach my crush so I didn’t look so foolish.”

“No, no, no,” said Roman, hands outstretched in an attempt to appease Logan’s evergrowing anxiety. “You didn’t do anything wrong. I just meant it’s unusual for people to do what you did. That’s all.”

“Oh. That’s good. Um, so what about you? Do you have a crush on me? Or should I not ask that?” he added when Roman went silent again.

“Again, not something people usually ask their crush,” Roman said with a smile. “But I will say I do reciprocate your feelings, Logan.”

And Logan’s heart had just gone back to its normal rate.

**Author's Note:**

> The one time I look up anything about crushes… is for a fic. Go figure.


End file.
